


Enjoy Your Stay

by fairytonic



Series: waiting for the world to end [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: ''hey this is a cool line what if i actually do something?'', Just bros being bros, Oneshot, i was bored, shrug emoji, this doesnt comply with the story i just was like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytonic/pseuds/fairytonic
Summary: "True. Who even said kids from little towns can't become the Champion, anyhow?" Cadence says, propping her feet up on the table. Hau hums in agreement."Yeah," he says, "but I'll get there before you will."





	Enjoy Your Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the EarthBound soundtrack.

The sunset, Hau thinks, is best watched from Cadence's attic window, because it's always open just enough to smell the ocean air but not enough so that the heat breaches through into the stuffy room. It's the best room because sometimes Cadence brings her guitar and plays music with silly ad-libbed lyrics just for them to hear, and sometimes her mom brings up pink-iced cookies that his friend swears she doesn't like but always eats anyways, and sometimes they just sit and take time away from their Island Challenges to sit around and do whatever.

It's the best room because time barely exists there, and they can go at their own pace without everything feeling like they're stretched far thinner than they should be, racing each other to get to their objectives. Because even if Cadence's hair isn't bright red anymore, and it's always pulled up to keep it off of her neck instead of down like it used to be, she still takes time away from their respective journeys to be Hau's best friend. Besides, she still wears those soft Unovan sweaters with the pretty patterns of little stars and hearts and ice cream cones and anything else she feels like wearing, even if Alola's a little hotter than she likes.

Hau wore one of her sweaters, once. It was really soft, and it smelled like soap and Stardust. It took him a little while to understand exactly why she had given it to him, but he never questioned, because what kind of a friend would he be if he were invasive like that? It's not like she ever made fun of him for his loudness, or for his rambling, or for the way that sometimes he didn't know what to say even though he tried hard to be a supportive friend.

So, in turn, he didn't pry when she apologised with actions instead of words, or when she refused to sing without a second voice, or anything else. (He pried whenever she said she wasn't in the mood for malasada, because what kind of a person isn't into malasada, but only because he knew it'd cheer her up.)

The attic is also a great room, he thinks while Cadence taps out a quiet rhythm on the old tea-party table in front of the window, because no matter how bad things might be, it always looks like a sleepover in the attic. All the pillows and blankets they've spirited there over the times they've visited — the ones that Cadence's mom always washes and puts back because even though they say they'll bring them back down she knows they won't — lay arranged in a nest-like fashion, always ready to be used if one of them (or both of them) needs it.

Lillie came up too, one time, all shaky and sad. She said she needed to cool down, and Cadence looked at Hau and jerked her head to the side, and he nodded. She probably liked the cookies more than Hau himself, but she always shared with them, even though they said that she didn't need to.

"Hey," Cadence says, looking out at the sky, "do you think we'll be able to really compete in the League, when it comes around?"

"'Course," he replies, and he doesn't even need to think about the answer because he's thought about it like a _billion_ times, "and we'd totally crush it."

Cadence grins. "True. Who even said kids from little towns can't become the Champion, anyhow?" Cadence says, propping her feet up on the table. Hau hums in agreement.

"Yeah," he says, "but I'll get there before you will."

She laughs as the sun dips below the sea, turning to look at him with a lazy smile. "Wanna bet?"

**Author's Note:**

> This (as denoted in the tags) isn't connected to Cherry Bomb's story; I was bored this afternoon and wanted to write something fun.
> 
> With love,
> 
> peachvodkaa, 12/21/18.


End file.
